Pokemon: Undead Epidemic
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: The Fate of the world is at stake. They have risen, and are spreading across the world like wildfire. Can anyone survive? Rated T for gore and death. ON HIATUS (until I recover my data)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Yo guys. Yeah, this is a new story. Few things:

1\. I've lost inspiration for FE:A, but I have an idea , so... if anyone has an idea to help me continue it, shoot me a pm, or leave a review in that fanfic.

2\. Yes, this is a Zombie Apocalypse, with Pokemon? Problem?

3\. My collaboration with Blazingalex will continue in a not so orderly manner.

4\. I am asking for all who will to provide OCs for me, to make my life easier. I have a few slots open, and they will be taken on a first come, first serve basis. Thank you.

Also, this is my first T-rated fanfic. All right then, on to the disclaimer and the Prologue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

The sun set slowly over the western horizon, turning the clouds red like blood. The normally noisy woods quiet as the day came to a close, Pidgey roosting in their nests, and Ratatta snuggled up in their den. All was peaceful...

Or so it seemed. For a darkness was settling over the regions of the world, an unspeakable evil known to all by one word...

Zombies. No one knew what started it. Just the first reports on the news, of strange murders leading no where, whole families disappearing, Pokemon stampeding through town in fear. Finally, an eye witness came forward speaking of zombies, and the end of the world. He was promptly pronounced insane and put in an asylum. Until more and more reports came up of strange people seen lurching down alleys, a dead body found with its forehead ripped off, more disappearances, and climaxing with the razing of a village. Totally gone, a ghost town, yet strangely filled with the sound of groaning... People began to panic, calling on the government to protect them. Yet no help came. More and more cities were wiped out, and by now everyone knew what was after them. People struck out on their own, or with others, knowing nothing would protect them. More and more zombies appeared as mankind entered the most dire time of their lives. Rules went out the window. Laws broken. Even more people killed by each other as men and women took what they wanted, and/or needed to survive. Nowhere was safe. The only question they asked themselves: How long will I be able to survive?

End Notes: Done. I know I usually introduce someone in the beginning, but I figured I'd lay the foundation first. Working on chapter one now. R&R, and request an OC! RayTheZoroark out!

Got It Memorized?


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Notes: Sup guys, I'm back. Thanks to TheSilverShinx for requesting OCs. They'll appear soon. I have four more slots open for OCs, and one person cannot request more than two. Now, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: When a wizard is late, I'll own Pokemon.**

 **Wait, quick note that I thought I might mention. You might not want to get too attached to one of my characters. They might die... well, on that happy note, let's continue our tale, and introduce a few people.**

"Come on!" A teen whispered to the Umbreon racing behind him as he moved quickly through the woods, stepping silently. He stood about 6 foot 5 inches, and wore a gray long sleeve and blue jeans. He had shoulder length dark brown hair. He wore a black short sword at his side.

His blue-green eyes searched the forest for movement as he jogged along, a brown sack thrown over his shoulder. He smiled as he spotted his destination. A house, tucked away in the middle of the woods. It wasn't huge, but of a decent size. He pulled out a key as he came up on the door and unlocked it, and stepped inside. He ushered the Umbreon inside, and closed the door behind him. The house contained a living room, where they were, and to his left it opened up into a kitchen. A hall to his right led to three bedrooms and a bathroom. He looked down, and right in front of him sat a Serperior, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked the Pokemon. It pointed at the table, where a pistol sat. He laughed.

"Oh, that? I forgot it." He said, walking past the Serperior and setting his sack on the table. "Lucina back yet?"

A teen girl of about 17 appeared in the hallway. She had mid back length brown hair, green eyes, and she wore a dark brown short sleeve and a lighter brown skirt. She stood at 5 and 1/2 feet.

"You're late." She stated. He just smiled.

"A wizard is never late." He said, turning and rummaging through the pack.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Good evening to you too." He said, pulling out some items from the pack. "Found a box of toothpaste. A few rolls of toilet paper, an empty water bottle, and a few canned foods." He listed. She walked over, and looked over his shoulder.

"That all you could find, Jarod?" She asked.

"And I suppose you found more, Lucina?" He shot back.

"As a matter of fact,I found us some new clothes." She said.

"Eh." Jarod said, putting the items he had found in their places. "How's Isabella doing?" He changed the subject.

"Sleeping, for now." Lucina said. She walked over and hugged Jarod. "I missed you."

He kissed her head. "I missed you too." He said, returning the hug. She looked up at him. "How long can we do this?" She asked.

"Do what?" Jarod asked.

"Living like this." She clarified.

"As long as we have too." Jarod said. He looked over at the Serperior, who was still curled up on the floor like a big green floor mat.

"Why don't you tell everyone it's almost time to eat, Susan?" He asked. It nodded, and slithered away. He turned back to Lucina. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He said, kissing her.

"Oh, okay." She said, not letting go. He sighed and rolled his eyes, detaching himself from her. He gave her another kiss, and headed down the hall. "Where are the clothes you found?" He asked.

 **End Notes: Done. Sorry, TheSilverShinx, that I couldn't introduce anyone this chapter. The next will introduce at least one, and it'll be longer. Until then, R &R! RayTheZoroark out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	3. New Faces

**Author's Notes: Sup guys, I'm back with the next installment of this fanfic. Let's get... cracking. *cracks knuckles.* And again, thanks to KawaiiSilvy for her OCs, and to Blazingalex as well. Still have a few more spots left. Better hurry if you want one in. Oh, and just to save time (and chapters, and time,) I will be putting up a list of the people and their Pokemon at the end of the chapter that their introduced, to help me from fitting all that in. I'll put Jarod's, Lucina's, and Isabella's at the end of this chappy. Anyway... oh, and if I accidentally say Ray instead of Jarod, well, try to overlook it. And, I'll be giving a little backstory. However, to keep things fun, I won't reveal it all... Mwahahahaha! Uh... just keep reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Did you know that the Johto region was actually the first region? Silver and Gold were the first Pokemon games released on the gameboy color, but Red, Blue, and Yellow were the first real reason for its fame.**

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Jarod asked again.

"I'm sure." Isabella said quietly. She was about 7 years old. She had brown hair that fell in curls to her upper back, and blue eyes. She wore a light green dress. Jarod grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to Isabella.

"Here you go, Belle." He said.

"What's this?" She asked, examining it.

"It's called a Pokecommunicator. It lets you understand what a Pokemon says." Jarod explained. Her eyes lit up.

"You mean I'll be able to know what Cynder says to me?" She asked.

"Yep." Jarod affirmed, nodding. She squealed in delight.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"Here." Jarod said, grabbing it. "Turn sideways." She obeyed, and he put it in her ear.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I put it in your ear." He replied. "But it's made to where you won't notice it's there. Now," He said, turning to a Cyndaquil standing beside Isabella. "Say something." Jarod told it.

"Ummm... Hello?" It asked. Isabella gasped.

"It works! It works!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Cynder up, and raced into the Bedroom. Jarod stood up.

"You're gonna spoil that girl." Lucina sighed.

"Good. She needs it, after what she's been through." Jarod said.

"I know. After seeing what she did..." Lucina didn't finish, and shivered, and not from the cold, either. Jarod put an arm around her.

"Come on. We have a supply run to accomplish." He said, then he raised his voice. "Eclipse, Socks!" He called. Out of the bedroom raced Eclipse and a Persian.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Jarod said. He peeked out the door and looked around. No sign of any zombies. Good. He pressed the button and the door slid open. They walked out, and it closed again. Jarod pulled two Pokeballs from his pocket. One he used to return Eclipse, Lucina doing the same with Persian, while the other he threw in the air, releasing a Salamence from within.

"All right." Jarod said, walking up to it and getting on. Lucina got on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Sally, take us to Striaton City!" He commanded. The Salamence took off, beating its wings and stirring up dust.

"That'll attract zombies." Lucina murmured.

"What?" Jarod yelled, the wind whipping past him, making it hard to hear.

"I said, that'll attract zombies!" Lucina yelled in his ear. Jarod grinned.

"No need to yell so loud! I'm right here!" He chuckled, looking back at her.

"I'd hit your arm if I wouldn't fall off!" She yelled at him.

"But you still love me!" He laughed.

"Sadly!" She said. He rolled his eyes, laughing as he turned forward. He spotted a blot on the horizon.

There!" He called, pointing to it. The Salamence veered towards it. A few more seconds, and details began to be made out.

"Bring us down!" Jarod called. The Salamence dived, slowing the fall by fanning out its wings. They hit the ground with a thump, and Jarod hopped off, followed by Lucina.

"This place'll be swarming with undead in a few moments. Better move on." He said, returning Sally, amd releasing Eclipse, while Lucina released Socks. They made their way towards the city, sticking to the shadows made by the rising sun, hiding from the few zombies they passed. They arrived at the outskirts of the city, the occasional call of a bird filling the silence.

"Okay. Socks, Lucina, you're on food duty. Anything edible, bag it." Jarod said, handing Lucina a bag.

"I'll be on scavenge duty. Anything else worth saving, I'll grab. Meet back here in one hour." He said. He paused, his ears perked.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. They listened.

"No." Lucina said after a moment.

"Exactly. The birds have gone silent." Jarod said, looking around. Suddenly, a sound was heard. Unlike most of the panic-stricken sounds of Pokemon Jarod was used too, this one he recognized as not a Pokemon.

"Another human?" Jarod asked, looking towards the sound. Through the woods, a girl ran. (Forgive me if I don't get her clothes right!) She was about 16, with pale skin and light brown hair and eyes. She wore a white scarf around her neck, as well as a white tank top. She wore a pink skirt. A Vivillon was flying just above her head. Panic was in their eyes. Behind them, numerous zombies came. Jarod's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. "They can run now? Arceus, that's not even fair!" Sure enough, the zombies were catching up to the girl, who was breathing heavily, eyes wild and hair flying. Jarod acted quickly.

"Eclipse, use Shadow Ball!" He commanded. Eclipse shot a ball of Shadow, blowing up the ones nearest to the girl. Good news: They stopped chasing the girl. Bad news: They turned, and spotting Jarod and company, charged.

"Um, Lucina! Get the girl and get out of here!" He ordered, handing her Sally's Pokeball.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Just go!" He exclaimed, pushing her as Eclipse blew up a few more, keeping their focus on the delicious Umbreon they wanted to eat. Talk a bout a one tracked mind. At least they kept running into each other, pushing and shoving to be the first one to bite.

"Come on!" Jarod said, turning and racing away, Eclipse and the undead on his heels. They ran in the opposite direction, leading the zombies away from Lucina. A few seconds later, a shadow fell over Jarod. Looking up, he spotted Sally. Lucina and the girl were riding her. Just as Sally descended to pick Jarod up, however, The girl gave a shriek as she slipped, falling off the Salamence, and plummeting to the nice soft ground that would literally break her fall. Thinking quickly, Jarod dove, catching her and turning to where she landed on him, softening her fall somewhat. They landed hard, the breath driven out of Jarod as they collapsed. The moaning increased in volume, as the zombies realized their feeding was close. However, the place lit up like a spotlight. Searing hot fire shot into the ranks of the undead, as Sally let loose a powerful flamethrower, torching some on the spot, and catching others on fire. They scattered, some running into trees, which also lit afire. Jarod staggered to his feet as Sally landed, breathing plumes of fire at any undead that got close. Jarod knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers, so he pulled the girl up, returned Eclipse, and threw her on behind Lucina. He jumped on behind, wrapping his arms around the new girl hesitantly, but surely.

"Go!" He barked at Sally, who shot off like a rocket into the sky.

"So, now that the excitem-" before Jarod could finish, a Pokemon's cry pierced the air. Jarod whipped his head around so quickly, he almost got vertigo. Flying behind them, an Aerodactyl flew. But from what he could see, it's skin was starting to deteriorate.

"They come with wings now? Oh this just gets better and better!" Jarod exclaimed. The Aerodactyl let out another piercing cry as it closed on it's prey. However, before it could reach them, a meteor fell out of the sky and smashed into the Aerodactyl. It let out a final cry of surprise as it was smashed to pieces. Jarod looked up, where a girl rode a Dragonite. She was about 17, with black hair to her bottom. She wore a forest green shirt and skirt, and had green eyes. She flew over beside them. Jarod motioned a 'follow me' gesture, and she nodded. She fell into step behind them, as they shot through the sky. Spotting the house he lived in, he called, "There!"

Sally dove, landing with a thump. He dropped off, and helped The girl and Lucina off, before returning Sally. The Dragonite landed and dismounted, returning it.

"Come on." Jarod said, walking up to the door. He pressed the button, and the door swung open. Everyone piled in, and the door shut. Jarod turned to the two girls.

"So, hi." He said. It sounded pretty lame considering they had almost died, and from the look on Dragonite girl's face, she thought so too.

"Well," the other girl exclaimed, "that was adventurous!"

"Yeah..." Jarod looked at her funny.

"Who are you?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, I'm Naomi, and she's Kry-" Naomi said, starting to point at the Dragonite girl.

"Naomi, I can introduce myself." Dragonite girl interrupted. "I'm Krystal. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jarod, that's Lucina. And the Salamence was Sally." Jarod explained.

"Original." Krystal commented. The bedroom door opened, and Isabella walked out.

"Who're they?" She asked. Naomi and Krystal introduced themselves again. Isabella introduced herself.

"Anyway, how about we sit down and talk?" Jarod suggested.

"Sounds great!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Good." Jarod said.

 **End Notes: Done! Took the better part of the night, but it's finished, finally. And as promised, here's the list of people and their Pokemon. Refer back to this if you can't remember who some of the Pokemon, or their trainers, are. The letters specify gender:**

 **Name: Jarod Cook, M**

 **Pokemon: Eclipse (Umbreon, F), Sally (Salamence, F), Susan (Serperior, F), Dart (Hitmonchan, M)**

 **Name: Lucina Budman, F**

 **Pokemon: Socks (Persian, M), Blaze (Flareon, M)**

 **Name: Isabella Right, F**

 **Pokemon: Cynder (Cyndaquil, M), Ace (Pidgeotto, M)**

 **Name: Krystal Rivers, F**

 **Pokemon: Lily (Dragonite, F), Aurora (Lapras, F)**

 **Name: Naomi Grey, F**

 **Pokemon: Shimmer (Vivillon, F), Darce (Furfrou, M), Bolt (Pichu, M), Eclipse (Absol, F), Phoenix (Fletchling, M), Serenity (Eevee, F)**

 **Whew! That took a bit. Naomi belongs to KawaiiSilvy Go over to her story and leave a review. Two more OCs need introducing, and they will be soon. I'm putting up a poll on my profile, about which story of mine you like best, and want updated more often. If you choose RKA, I might write a new fic starring Ray. Anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	4. Time To Say Good-bye

**Author's Notes: Hello again. I'm back with Chapter 3. Know you've been waiting with baited breath. I know sometimes it feels rushed, but it'll smooth out the more I write. Oh, and remember what I said in the author's notes in the first chapter? Yeah, well, just keep that in mind. And don't forget to leave a review. How will I know how to do better if you don't leave a review. I punched in some numbers, and if a tenth of the people who view fanfics review, every fanfic would have over a hundred reviews. Try and be that tenth. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Did you know February 27 was National Pokémon Day?**

"That's it?" Jarod asked. They were sitting in the living room. Jarod sat beside Lucina on the love seat. Naomi, Isabella, and Krystal shared the couch.

"Yep." Naomi replied.

"You mean to tell me, you met her in a dark alley, DURING the Zombie apocalypse, and you didn't think twice about traveling with her?" He pressed.

"That about sums it up." Naomi nodded, smiling. Jarod sighed.

"Wow." He said.

"I think that was nice of her." Isabella said. Naomi smiled.

Thanks!" She said, patting Isabella on the head, making Isabella giggle.

"Anyway." Krystal said. "That was a year ago. How have you been surviving that long?" She asked. Her question seemed directed at Lucina.

"We usually go out and scavage for food." Lucina replied.

"That food source will eventually run out. Besides, I've been watching the undead. Studying their movements. There has to be something behind this. They appeared in the small villages first, as if knowing the government wouldn't do much about it." Krystal said. "And, they seem to learn. The more human interactions they have, the smarter they become. You saw them just now. They RAN. That was the first time I've ever seen them do that."

"Hey, it was a first for us, too." Jarod commented. Krystal ignored him.

"Yeah, we could die at any moment." Naomi said almost cheerfully.

"Well, I'd prefer not dying," Lucina said, "but if I were to, I'd rather not turn into one of them."

"Agreed." Jarod said.

"Yes, but safety isn't guarenteed. They find ways into places. I'm surprised they haven't already gotten into here." She said. As if called, there was a slam near the door. All around, things began slamming into the house.

"You just had to say it." Jarod muttered, rushing to the window. Looking out, he gasped, his eyes wide.

"What?" Lucina asked, rushing over. Looking out behind him, she gasped too and took several steps back.

"So many..." Jarod said, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Krystal asked, eyes serious.

"Hundreds." Jarod said, turning. He nodded. "Lucina, take Isabella and Naomi and get Dart and Socks out of the bedroom. Krystal and I will grab the packs." He rushed around the kitchen, throwing things in packs.

"How'll we get out?" Krystal asked.

Before Jarod could answer, there was a loud crash, followed by a scream, and a growl. Naomi was knocked into the living room, falling down on her back. Grabbing the packs, Jarod ran over. Naomi got up, eyes full of horror.

"Lucina, Isabel!" She said. Jarod turned. A tide of the dead were rushing in, groaning and what sounded like...laughing?

"No..." Jarod muttered. Naomi grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" She said, dragging him to the door. Krystal released Lily, and then opened the door.

"Dragon Pulse!" She commanded, and her Dragonite shot a Blue pulse through the scores of Zombies, leaving Jarod and them enough room to release Sally, and head around the house. There, in the midst of a sea of undead, Lucina stood, her back to a tree, Isabella beside her. Blaze stood at their feet, shooting flames at the zombies, while Socks slashed at others. Soon they would be overwhelmed.

"Lucina!" Jarod called, charging forward. Krystal grabbed his arm.

"You'll be killed!" She exclaimed.

"I have to help her!" Jarod yelled, tugging against her.

"We have to run!" Krystal demanded. "Grab him!" She ordered her Dragonite. The Dragonite reluctantly wrapped Jarod up in its arms. They lifted up into the air.

"NO! LUCINA!" Jarod yelled, struggling to get free. Lucina locked eyes with Jarod, nodded, and their conversation a minute ago came to mind.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

 _"Yeah, we could die at any moment." Naomi said almost cheerfully._

 _"Well, I'd prefer not dying," Lucina said, "but if I were to, I'd rather not turn into one of them."_

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"No!" Jarod yelled, kicking harder, tears streaming down his face. Blaze went down under a horde of zombies.

"Do it!" They heard Lucina yell, as she wrapped her arms around Isabella. Jarod looked into Lucina's eyes, and saw her give a weak smile.

I love you, she mouthed. More tears streamed down his face.

"Sally...Flamethrower." Those two words broke his heart. Sally sadly pulled her head back, and shot a searing line of flames at Lucina just as the zombies reached her.

...

...

...

The worst part was the screams.

 **End Notes: *sniff* I... There you have it. R &R. I'm gonna go cry now. RayTheZoroark...is sad.**

 **G-Got It M-Memorized?**


	5. The Cave

**Author's Notes: Hey guys. I know I know, the last chapter wasn't the best, and was pretty sad (I myself actually cried while I wrote it,) but never fear. All will turn out well in the end. But for now, let Jarod grieve. Also, for those of you who were wondering, Isabella's Pokemon were caught by the Dead as well. So, on that cheerful note, here's the next chapter.**

 **Repudiation: I don't own Pokemon.**

"LUCINA!" Jarod yelled as Lily carried him up and away from the house. He stopped kicking, hanging limp in the Dragonite's arms. "No...no no no no..." He kept muttering. In the background he could hear sobbing, but none of it mattered. He had lost her. Hell, his Pokemon had killed her! He knew that was the way she wanted to go, not up in a flame of glory, but not turning into them. His soul rent, he let out one last scream. It rent the air, and he fell back into Lily's arms.

"Be quiet! They'll hear you!" Krystal said. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Time passed. He didn't know how much. But as night stole on, Lily and Sally touched down beside a cave in the side of a mountain, and everyone went in, Lily dragging Jarod, who sat there staring off into space. Krystal took charge. She returned Lily and Sally, exchanging them for Eclipse. Naomi sent out her Eclipse, an Absol, as well.

"Stay hidden, but keep watch. Also, no fires. We should get some rest. Thankfully there aren't any Undead around." Krystal stated. She walked over to a corner and laid down. Naomi did the same.

"Everything will look better tomorrow." She said, yawning. Jarod merely kept his silent vigil, grieving for the dead. Isabella, too young to die. And Lucina...oh Lucina. That night, Jarod wept bitterly.

~~~~In The Morning~~~~

The sun shown bright in the blue sky, its rays beating down on the world to warm it. Inside the cave, Krystal yawned and sat up, stretching the sleep out of her limbs. She looked around, spotting Jarod at the mouth of the cave, staring out. Krystal walked over to join him. Now that it was light, she could see where they were. They were in the side of a mountain. The mountain sloped down, giving way to a wide plain, that stretched on for almost as far as she could see. In the distance, at the edge of the plain, sat a town. She nodded.

"Morning." She said. Jarod kept silent. She sighed.

"I did what I thought was best." She said, stepping back inside. She turned, going to wake up Naomi.

"...thanks." Jarod said. She stopped.

"For what?" She asked, turning back to look at him. He turned, tears in his eyes.

"For doing what I couldn't. That was how she wanted to go." He answered.

"Oh...I...You're...welcome." She said, turning back and walking over to Naomi, who was curled up in a corner of the cave, snoring. Krystal nudged her.

"Wake up. It's morning." She said. Naomi jerked up. Looking around, she seemed to remember where they were. She looked outside.

"Oh, what a beautiful morning." She said, yawning and getting up.

"Yes. But right now, we need food. I saw a village at the edge of the plain, and I'm going to see what's there. Stay here and keep a sharp eye out." Krystal said. She grabbed her pack and emptied it. She set the pokeballs on her waist, and shouldered the now empty pack.

"I'll be back later." She said, walking outside.

End Notes: I know it's short, but this one's more of a filler chapter. Next one introduces some things. So stay tuned! RayTheZoroark Out!

Got It Memorized?


	6. New Peeps

**Author's Notes: Morning, Evening, or Good Night, whatever it is wherever you are. Either way, hello to you. I took a little time off to see where I wanted this to head, so me being here means I have decided (obviously.) Anyway, Let's see what I have planned for our little trio.**

 **Disavowal: I'm seeing how many words I can come up with that mean "Disclaimer."**

The village was erie.

Nothing stirred. Not even the occasional zombie. This worried Krystal, especially since the birds weren't even chirping. Krystal would say it was a ghost town, but they already had zombies to worry about so... she didn't want to jinx anything just yet. The scariest part? The doors were unlocked. Krystal went into the first house. It didn't look like it had been touched. Like all that had happened was that the family had left for a trip. She proceeded to the kitchen. She looked at the fridge, and thought about trying her luck. She decided not to. Instead, she opened the cabinets. Most were stocked with dishes, but the ones beside the fridge held some canned stuff and other non-refridgerated goods. Krystal filled her pack full, and started on Ray's.

"Damn," she muttered, "Why is all this stuff here?"

She finished packing and went back outside. Looking around, the houses looked the same as before. A car was parked in the driveway of the house she was at.

"No way." She muttered, walking over to it. Sure enough, the doors were unlocked, and the keys were in the glove compartment. She thought better of starting the car, but left the keys in the driver's seat just in case. She closed the door, and stood back up. A gun touched the back of her head.

"Shit." She said.

"Hello." The person, obviously male, said. "And what do we have here? A thief?"

"Thief? Excuse-" Krystal started, but a quick hit to the head silenced her.

"I'm the one asking the questions. We'll see what the rest have to say about you." He wrapped something around her eyes, then shoved her. "Get moving!"

They walked for a bit, probably the length of the village, until the guy pulled her to a halt.

"Is that you, Jake?" A voice asked, this one female.

"Yeah, and I found a thief." He replied.

"Really?" The girl sounded irritated. "You had to blindfold her? Take it off."

"But-"

"Now." She commanded.

"...fine."

The blindfold was removed, and Krystal realized they were standing in front of what could only be the largest house. In front stood a girl in blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. She held a staff loosely in her hand. She extended her hand to Krystal.

"The name's Lyndis, but call me Lyn." She introduced herself.

"Krystal." Krystal replied.

"And that oaf is Jake, my brother." Lyn said.

Jake wore loose fitting pants and a long sleeve grey T-shirt. He glared at Krystal and Lyn. Lyn motioned behind her.

"Come on in and meet everyone." She said, walking up to it. She did three quick knocks. The lock sounded, and the door opened. A guy in a white hoodie and jeans stood. He had green eyes and dark hair. He nodded to them, letting them through and then shutting the door, and locking it back.

"That's Conner." Lyn said. "He doesn't talk much."

Seated on the couch was a girl with green-blue hair, dark blue eyes, and she wore a light blue shirt with darker pants. In her lap sat a Marill. She waved at Krystal shyly.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." Krystal replied.

"That's Kairi, or Kai." Lyn introduced. Krystal nodded. Lyn looked around.

"Where's Zero?" Lyn asked Kai.

"In the bedroom." Kai answered, pointing to a door to the right. Lyn nodded her thanks, and walked over to the door and knocked. There was a pause, and the door cracked open.

"What?" A voice asked, apparently male.

"We have a new member." Lyn answered.

"So?" He asked.

"Come on and meet her." Lyn said.

The door opened a little farther, and Krystal could see the guy. He wore a black hoodie and black pants. He had red eyes, and his hair was black. Oddly enough, it seemed to turn a dark shade of red near the tips. He eyed her without much emotion. Then he turned back to Lyn.

"There." Then he closed the door.

"Well... he was lovely." Krystal said sarcastically.

"Yeah. That was Zero. He's sort of a loner, but he's a strong trainer." Lyn answered.

"So how is this place so zombie free?" Krystal asked.

"We're not really sure, but none have been seen here before. We keep lookout, and this place is ideal. So, what's your story? How long you been traveling alone?" She asked.

"Alone?" Krystal asked. "Who said anything about alone?"

"Hm?" Lyn asked. "Who else is there?"

"A guy and a girl." Krystal answered. "There were two more girls, but… well…"

"Oh, I see." Lyn said. "Well, why don't you get them and bring them here? We could always use the extra help."

"Yeah. I'll go get them now. We'll be back at about noon." Krystal said.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to miss lunch." Lyn said with a wink.

"True." Krystal answered.

 **End Notes: Whew! A lot of people were introduced here. Hope ya liked it. Here they are all together:**

 **Name: Zero**

 **Gender: M**

 **Pokemon: Zyra (Absol, F), Shadraxyl (Hydreigon, M), Ninja (Greninja, M), Sandy (Tyranitar, F)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Name: Lyndis Darkstream**

 **Gender: F**

 **Pokemon: Drizzit (Bisharp, M), Chomper (Krookodile, M), Xena (Mightyena, F)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Name: Jake**

 **Gender: M**

 **Pokemon: Scythe (Scyther, M), Typhoon (Braviary, M), Chandra (Infernape, F)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Name: Kairi Marie Nanami**

 **Pokemon: Coral (Seel, F) Reef (Piplup, M) Ninja (Froakie, M) Ocean (Marill, F) Aqua (Vaporeon, F) Morgan (Shiny Vaporeon, F)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Name: Conner**

 **Pokemon: Chloe (Lucario, F)**

 **Age: 22**

 **And, I think that's all. Thanks for reading, and if you'd like to see something, or know of a way that I can improve, or want to request an OC, leave a review or pm me. Either way. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
